


I'll Be Somebody Different, I'll Be Better to You

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I know I left you speechless [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post 205 Live, Post-Break Up, Reflection, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's been six and a half days since Drew has heard from Tony.Six and a half days which translates into one hundred fifty six hours which is nine thousand three hundred sixty minutes or five hundred sixty one thousand six hundred seconds...Drew's clearly spent too much time in his head.





	I'll Be Somebody Different, I'll Be Better to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Series name comes from the Adele Song 'I'll Be Waiting' 
> 
> Follow up to Hurts like Hell
> 
> Set after RAW 12/18 and Raw 12/25

It's been six and a half days since Drew has heard from Tony.

Six and a half days which translates into one hundred fifty six hours which is nine thousand three hundred sixty minutes or five hundred sixty one thousand six hundred seconds...

Drew's clearly spent too much time in his head.

He's tried reaching out by phone and text but hasn't responded. Drew isn't surprised.

Drew had come home to find a note sitting on the kitchen counter. He's read it so many times that it's burned into his memory.

_Drew,_   
_I'm safe. That's all you need to know._   
_I'm taking some space to think and I suggest you do the same._   
_This isn't a good-bye. Just think of it as see you around._   
_Tony_

Drew's ready to sleep. He'd been at the emergency room for the last several hours on the advice of the trainers. They'd wanted to make sure he hadn't gotten any weird facial fractures during his match with Cedric.

If it had just one week earlier, Tony would have been sitting in the uncomfortable vinyl chair, doing the Mother Hen thing and doing his best to distract Drew from the fact he's tired, hungry and disappointed.

Instead, Drew's holding an ice pack to his swollen face, leaning back on the gurney and wishing Tony could just appear in the empty seat next to him.

Drew winces, the ice pack coming into contact with a particularly tender spot. He doesn't _think_ anything is broken but what does he know? If he was a doctor, he wouldn't wear sensible trunks and throw men around on national TV.

Daivari's checked on him. Noam's checked on him- though based on the wording, it's obvious he's drugged on pain pills.

Of course, there's been no word from Enzo.

"The doctor wanted me to let you know he hasn't forgotten you. He's waiting on the results from your X-Rays."

"It's fine. Better safe than sorry," Drew comments, shrugging. He shifts again, unable to find a comfortable position.

The nurse leaves, allowing Drew to fall back into his thoughts.

Why had he allowed himself to get so swept up by Enzo? Tony had _tried_ to warn him but Drew wouldn't listen.

_I know these fake Italians, Babe. Watch your back._

_This is what WE wanted, Tony. A chance to prove I'm serious._

_I know you're serious- does that count?_

Looking back, Drew wishes he had just listened to Tony. He just never had believed in himself.

Enzo was _supposed_ to be his ticket to showing the world he was good enough for someone as perfect as Tony Nese.

Unfortunately, Drew got caught up in the glory. Ultimately, he had lost sight of what was truly important and it's ended up costing him dearly.  
\---  
Drew's bruised and sore but luckily, nothing's broken.

His mood's up and down. Nothing sounds right and he's only too glad to tell people this. They've started avoiding him and warning people about Gulak's very bad mood.

Drew doesn't mean to be in such a bad mood. Alienating people is the last thing he wants. He's already in pain so being alone just makes it worse.

Yet, he can't stop lashing out. Drew wants _someone_ , _anyone_ to feel as bad as he does.

Drew's living on the couch, not wanting to face the bed he and Tony shared. His six foot frame barely fits but he accepts his strained back as penance.

The small bungalow had been perfect for them. It wasn't too big. It wasn't too small. The yard was big enough for a dog, should they choose to get one. It had a spare room, just right for a nursery, should they choose to have kids.

The house had been purchased not only for the here and now but also the what ifs.

Now the place that once held such promise only holds the ghosts of uncertainty.

Drew's only entered the bedroom once in the eight days he's been alone. The empty room only stood as a symbol of how badly Drew had fucked up.

It's to the point where he'd do anything to get his Tony back.

At first, Enzo blew up his phone, telling him he'd done the right thing and was a loyal soldier. As the week's gone on, Drew hasn't heard a word from their fearless leader.

His phone rings. Drew glances at the screen, hopeful it's from Tony. No such luck, he realizes. The phone displays read "Conway Jewelers."

A pang of sadness hits him. There's only six days left to Christmas. They're calling to tell him his order's ready for pick up.

Drew blinks back tears, rolling to face the back of the couch. He'd have to pick it up soon. It just wouldn't be today. He couldn't gather the mental strength for that.

 _God, I miss him. Wonder what he's doing._ Drew thinks, staring at the beige suede. Lately, it's the only thing on his mind; wondering where he is and if he's okay.

He wonders if he'll ever get a chance to see him again, or even taste his kiss. The kisses that manage to put _everything_ in perspective. The kisses that always seem to taste like honey.

Drew falls into a fitful sleep, desperate for escape. It's only 1 in the afternoon but he needs to get away anyway he can. He just can't think anymore.  
\---  
It's now Christmas. Drew's gone eighteen thousand seven hundred twenty minutes or thirteen days without a word from Tony. It's even harder because they're in the same arena.

They've managed to avoid each other except for some brief passing glances. Everytime Drew's tried to approach him, Tony's conveniently whisked away.

 _It's a conspiracy. He doesn't want to see me._ Drew thinks. _I really fucked up._

For something so light, the flash drive weighs heavily in his pocket. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving it home, just in case. It's also become his security blanket. If he's having a moment where he just can't, he pulls it out, popping the cap on and off. It's better than any fidget spinner.

He'd had it all figured out. It _sucked_ that they couldn't be home for Christmas. Despite this, Drew was determined to make it a holiday to remember.

He made a Powerpoint presentation titled '10 Reasons You Should Marry Me'. It listed different reasons Drew would make a good husband. Some were simple (I will never forget to buy your favorite brand of protein powder) and others were more complex (I know the precise temperature you like for your baths within 2 degrees). The final slide simply said 'I'm good at surprises. TURN AROUND'.

Drew stops. He can't focus on the what ifs and the what should have beens. If anything, that will do nothing more than serve as sheer torture.

Enzo's still being an ass but Drew doesn't care. It's not like he has anyone else. Besides, he _deserves_ this after what he did to Tony.

Drew watches Tony's interview on the monitor. He sees the angry stance, hears the twinge of anger in Tony's voice. He hears it. He sees it. Yet, he can't grasp the meaning behind it.

A _huge_ part of Drew wants nothing more than to fall to his knees and grovel and beg and plead until Tony agrees to take him back. All Drew wants is his love back.

He knows it would be pointless. Tony's got to make the decision on his own.

As he walks away to ready for his match, Drew vows to make this right. He isn't sure _how_ he's going to accomplish this.

Drew just knows he needs to.

-Fin-


End file.
